jerrys_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecker
The Wreckers are an Autobot combat unit that operates outside the normal Autobot chain of command, or once did during the Great War. They are usually composed of the best and strongest Transformers who takes any risk to finish the job on any covert combat missions they're assigned to even the most dangerous ones during the war. They do not adhere to standard military protocols. Agent Fowler views them as "black ops", because of their known covert Autobot military operations during the war after Optimus told him about them and their exploits. Optimus said that they accepted missions that no one would take, and many of them did not return from such dangerous missions. The last known surviving Wreckers are now integrated into Team Prime as a subgroup along with Stealth Team. History Covernant of Primus During the early days of Cybertronian history the planet was divided into many warring city-states and kingdoms. As such many scavengers roamed the wilderness of the planet for resources to gather often assaulting travelling civilians. The original Wreckers were formed as a group to "fight for the little bot", to defend the civilians from these criminals. On Earth Bulkhead and Wheeljack were also members of the Wreckers, though early in the war, Bulkhead left his old team to join Team Prime on Earth. Hardshell mentioned that he killed several Wreckers while fighting Bulkhead. When Miko saved his life from Hardshell and defied his direct orders to escape with the Jackhammer, Wheeljack welcomed her into the Wreckers. At some point of time, after graduating from the Cybertron Elite Guard, Smokescreen mentioned that he studied every battle the Wreckers have involved in, which pleased Bulkhead. When Autobot Outpost Omega One was destroyed Bulkhead took Miko to the Rocky Mountains. When Wheeljack came to Earth, he and Bulkhead chose this location to follow standard Wrecker protocol. If the Autobot team was seperated, with no where to go they would meet there and find the rest of the team. Bulkhead and Miko waited for two days. Miko eventually gave up and thought Wheeljack would never come, but Bulkhead knew Wheeljack would show up. After he escaped Darkmount, Wheeljack drove straight to the meeting point. He stopped only to salvage weapons from his wrecked ship and search for the tracking device Starscream planted on him. After killing the Vehicons sent to kill them, the three Wreckers found an Energon mine. They intented to detonate it, to see if any Autobots were in range. They were the first to meet the Predacon. The beast pursued Wheeljack into the mine where he failed to kill it. The trio were then rescued by Ultra Magnus and Arcee. After Darkmount was destroyed and Optimus and Smokescreen were found to be alive, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were put under Magnus as the Wrecker part of Team Prime. They were dispatched to Scotland, to collect a Predacon fossil from the Decepticons. The operation started out bad, when Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus had disagreements over fighting Vehicons. It got worse when it was discovered Wheeljack brought Miko with him. Wheeljack claimed, Miko was a full Wrecker as she had saved his life and destroyed Hardshell. Bulkhead managed to smooth things over with both and Miko joined the operation. Things got even worser when the Predaon they though dead, showed up wanting revenge and the fossil. During the battle, Wheeljack lobbed a grenade at the Predacon's mouth hoping to kill it from the inside. The beast swatted the grenade away which buried them all. When the trio came to, the Predacon was gone and Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus argued about how to proceed. Bulkhead, told them to argue later as Miko was alone with the Decepticons and the Predacon. When they reached the surface, they found Miko wearing the Apex Armor and beating up the Vehicons. Wheeljack praised her skills and promptly drove off. The remaining three flew back to base in Magnus' ship, with Bulkhead clearly worried about Wheeljack. Miko called Jack to ask if Wheeljack had shown up at base, as it looked like he had gone solo again. Wheeljack, had showed up and was on mission with Arcee. When the other Wreckers arrived at base, Wheeljack was talked into staying by Arcee. The Wreckers were assigned to scout a mine and were joined by an eager Smokescreen. He and Bulkhead emerged empty handed but Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus emerged damaged and without Magnus' right hand due to a battle with the Predacon. The trio functioned better after this incident. They were tasked with securing the bridge of the Nemesis in the final batte, but were sent to a lower deck by Soundwave. While the humans, secured the bridge, they killed most of the Vehicons inside. Known Members * Ultra Magnus (Commander) * Miko Nakadi (first human Wrecker) * Wheeljack (Former Commander) * Bulkhead Category:Autobots